


I Want You

by Koumorii



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Boys Being Cute, M/M, Unrequited love (kinda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 15:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10619901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koumorii/pseuds/Koumorii
Summary: Noctis wants what he can't have.(Supposed to be a Drabble but it's not happening. Prompt from Facebook :3)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not good at drabbles but I'm good at fluff, so here ya go.

Noctis leaned against the railing of the bridge they'd stopped on, Prompto having run off to grab some scenic pictures and Gladio looking at a vendor selling "Gourmet Noodles" skeptically. 

He looked over, eyes falling on a pair of lovebirds making kissy face in the gondola below them, lazily traveling down the waterway. His face scrunched up in a slight frown. 

"Highness? Is something amiss?" The ever calm tone of Ignis questioned beside him. 

Noct looked over, cheeks slightly flushed, shaking his head and looking down. "It's nothing, Specs." 

A hand lifted his chin, "Come now, Noct, what is it? You can trust me, you know." Ignis looked mildly concerned now and Noctis worried his lower lip between his teeth. 

"I want what they have," he gestured to the couple who were much farther away by now, but still visible. "I'd like to be open with my affections.." 

Ignis looked surprised, before his eyes turned downcast ever so slightly and his lips pulled thin into a hard line. 

"I'm sure Lady Lunafreya would be most appreciative of those affections, Highness. But why wouldn't you be able to show them? Being a King does not mean you cannot have a heart." He said coolly.

Noctis laughed lightly, before leaning in and lightly twining his fingers with Ignis'. "It's not Luna I want to be publicly affectionate with." 

Wide green eyes were all he saw as he leaned in for a long overdue kiss, pulling away with a sweet smile and blush to match his partner's.


End file.
